Party Hat
The Beta Test Hat is the most rare collectable free item first available during Beta Testing at the Beta Test Party in September 21, 2005. It is the rarest item in all of Club Penguin. It is the first party hat and the first free item released in Club Penguin, and also the first clothing item that wouldn't be taken away after Beta Testing. It is the rarest and oldest item in Club Penguin. It was the most hacked item on the CPIP servers. If you wear it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, the Sensei will comment about it. It is most commonly referred to as the "Beta Hat" by many penguins. This item is considered legendary, since betas could only obtain it. You could hack to get it, though. Appearances *The Beta Test Hat was available in Beta Test Party. *The Beta Test Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *The Beta Test Hat appeared in issue #256 and #175 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Beta Test Hat appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on a Card-Jitsu card. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. *The name was comfirmed in the "Club Penguin Party Time, All The Time!" book. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop Trivia *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he rarely wears it. *Many penguins cheat with trainers like Penguin Storm to get it. But due to an update, they can not do that anymore. *It is the rarest item on Club Penguin. Like all Party Hats, it will never return. *The Beta Hat looks similar to the 2nd Year Party Hat with its yellow and orange. *A shirt with this hat was available in the Treasure Book. *It is seen on the server Sleet quite often. *Most Penguins will have the beta hat on a CPPS because that is the only way to wear one and not get banned on a CPPS or club penguin if hacked. *Inverting the 1st Anniversary Hat will make it similar to the Beta Hat. Gallery beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in issue 256 of The Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The beta hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times. BetaHatCabinet.PNG|The beta hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. bikeboy93.png|A picture of a penguin with the beta hat on. GronnieCP.jpg|Another penguin with the beta hat on. Login.PNG|A penguin wearing a Party Hat's login screen. Beta Tester Party Hat.jpg|Picking up the Party Hat. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. CPPS.me - Play-3 2.jpg|An unidentified beta tester. CPPS.me - Play-1 2.jpg|An unidentified beta tester. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. Screenshot 32.png|A beta hat in the game. Beta tester is it.png|A in-game beta tester wearing the Party Hat. Icecreambeta (not beta).png|A other beta tester on the Player Card. Beta User.png|Another penguin with the Party Hat. 3Betas.png|Three penguins with the Party Hat. See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party SWF *Party Hat Icon Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Rare Items Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:2005